


You're Stupid

by MajestyTime



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji comes down with a cold and Ash takes care of him!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 294





	You're Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So, the corona virus is a thing, and it sucks. Everyone is panicking and schools are getting shut down; it's crazy.
> 
> Since things seem pretty depressing and scary lately, I thought it'd be nice to write a wholesome sickfic to distract from the dreariness of the world right now. :)
> 
> Eiji just has a generic fever in this fic, no mentions of the corona virus.

For all the nagging Eiji does about Ash's health, he never seems to care about his own.

Eiji is always all over Ash when it comes to Ash's health. He's always telling Ash to drink water, always nagging him to get enough sleep, always bringing him his meals and pestering him if he eats too little. Eiji also asks how Ash is doing every day, too. Eiji's always patient when Ash tells him about his worries and Eiji gives him affection in little ways. Despite his (playful, adorable) whininess and (not really) annoying nagging, Eiji was the sweetest person Ash had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Eiji always held Ash close after he had a nightmare, always kissed him tenderly before he left for work, always looked at him like he hung all the stars in the sky.

Every moment with Eiji was unbelievably amazing.

Ash is so, so happy. Too happy. This much happiness was terrifying sometimes. It all seemed too perfect and Ash would drive himself insane being paranoid, thinking about how his happiness would be stolen away, and how he had to be prepared to keep Eiji safe at all costs when danger inevitably arrived. When Ash first came to Japan, he could never sleep because of all his nightmares. Eiji managed to convince Ash to go to therapy (always nagging about his health) and years have passed since then. Ash stills goes to therapy, and he still has his bad days, but those days are a lot more few and far between.

Now, Ash is hunched over at his desk in the living room, papers scattered all over the wooden desk, a pen in his hand. Ash finishes grading the last paper and sets the pen down. He runs his fingers through his silky, golden hair as he leans back in his seat.

Ash closes his eyes and hears footsteps coming up to the desk. He hears the soft shuffling of papers being neatly stacked to the side and the clink of a cup being set down on the free space made. The quiet footsteps go around to the back of the chair and Ash feels hands drop down onto his shoulders (he doesn't flinch like he would've years ago). Eiji begins to massage Ash's shoulders. Ash lets out a low groan and rolls his head around his neck. Eiji rubs at the right spots for a few minutes, sapping all the tension out of Ash.

Ash lets out a small sigh, tossing his head back, and opening his eyes to look at Eiji. Eiji's black, wavy hair was a bit messy and his plush lips were curled downwards.

"Thanks, honey," Ash says, his lips curling upwards. Eiji's face softens slightly at the pet name, his hands stilling on Ash's shoulders.

Eiji makes a noncommittal noise in response and his hands slide off of Ash's shoulders over to the cup on the desk. Eiji picks up the cup and hands it to Ash. Ash sits up in his seat, taking the cup from Eiji's hands and taking a sip.

"Tea?" Ash asks, looking up from the cup. Eiji nods, fussing around the desk. He stacks the papers neatly and shuts Ash's laptop, bending over to pick up the charger and plug it into the laptop. Ash lets his jade eyes roam over Eiji's body. (He doesn't have to feel guilty about being attracted to Eiji's body anymore either.)

"Eiji, you don't have to—" Ash starts, but Eiji waves him off, standing up straight. He sneezes into his elbow before turning around and running his fingers through Ash's hair, sweeping it to the side. Ash's eyes flutter shut at the sensation, reminding him of bed. Eiji pulls his hand away too soon and Ash unconsciously leans his head towards Eiji's hand slightly, chasing his warmth and touch.

"Ash, you should be in bed by now," Eiji says, frowning.

Ash quirks an eyebrow at him, hiding his own drowsiness. His lips curl downward as he finally notices how red Eiji's eyes are and how dark the circles under his eyes were. "So should you."

"I took a nap earlier," Eiji counters, leaning against Ash's desk. "And I still have some work to do. Did you eat anything?"

"I won't sleep unless you come to bed with me," Ash says, taking a sip of his tea. "And no."

Eiji sighs and rubs his eye. "I'll be in bed soon, Ash, just let me finish my work. I'm sorry for not bringing you dinner. It slipped my mind."

"It's fine, Eiji—" Ash starts, but Eiji just takes Ash's empty cup out of his hand.

"It's not fine," Eiji says, coughing into his arm. "You're more likely to get sick if you don't eat or sleep properly."

"You haven't been eating or sleeping properly either," Ash says, guilt shooting through him as the words leave his mouth. Eiji was always taking care of him, and now when they've been working themselves to the point of collapse for the past few days, Ash hasn't done a good job of taking care of Eiji at all. Ash had to do better.

Eiji shakes his head. "Yes, but—"

"No," Ash says, standing up. "You're coming to bed."

"I still have—" Eiji protests, but Ash cuts him off, downing the last of his tea.

"It can wait," Ash says, leaving his cup on the desk. Ash wraps his arm around Eiji's shoulders and guides him to the bathroom. He locks the bathroom door once they're both inside.

"Ash..." Eiji says, placing his hand on Ash's chest. Ash stops Eiji from protesting by pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him. Eiji sighs, eyes closing. Ash knows he's won when Eiji sinks into Ash's arms, his cheek pressed against Ash's chest.

Ash closes his eyes too, using one hand to gently pet Eiji's hair for a moment before pulling away. Eiji rubs his eye again before reaching for his green toothbrush. Ash reaches for his own blue toothbrush and puts some toothpaste on it before passing the tube to Eiji who does the same. They brush their teeth and then head to the bedroom.

They both slip into bed. Eiji lets out a small sigh of satisfaction as he curls up under the blanket. Ash shuffles close to Eiji and wraps his arms around Eiji's shoulders. Eiji nuzzles his face into Ash's chest, loosely wrapping his own arms around Ash's lower back.

Eiji was so warm and his body warmed Ash from the inside out, like drinking hot chocolate on a cold, winter night.

"Goodnight, Ash," Eiji whispers, his lips moving against Ash's chest, lighting up Ash's insides.

"Goodnight, Eiji," Ash says, gently pressing lips against Eiji's hair before closing his eyes and finally succumbing to sleep.

[]

Light streams in through the window, gliding over Ash's face and forcing him to open his eyes. He rolls over and stretches out on the bed like a cat and immediately notices the emptiness on the other side of the bed. Ash rubs his eye, lazily looking around the room for any sign of Eiji. His eyes drift over to their dresser, where Eiji was leaning against the drawers, clinging to the top of the dresser with one hand. Eiji only had his blue pajama bottoms on, the waistband of his pants slung low on his hips, Eiji's v-line peeking out from underneath his pants. Eiji was covering his mouth with his other hand, his eyebrows scrunched together.

Ash sits up in bed, his sleepiness slipping away. "Eiji?"

Eiji grunts in response. Ash quickly throws his blanket to the side of the bed and walks over to Eiji. His golden hair was messy and his jade eyes were trained on Eiji. Ash's stomach clenches and unclenches, panic seeping through him. Ash places a hand on Eiji's back, standing close to Eiji and studying Eiji's face which was very pale. Suddenly, all of Ash's worst nightmares were being realized. Eiji was hurting, Eiji was finally slipping away from him permanently and Ash didn't, couldn't lose Eiji—

"Eiji, are you okay?" Ash says softly, cutting off his train of thoughts before they can get out of hand. Eiji closes his eyes and silently nods, still covering his mouth.

"Don't lie," Ash says, frowning. Eiji covers his mouth with both hands and suddenly rushes out of the room. Ash quickly follows after him.

Eiji stumbles into the bathroom and barely sinks down to his knees in time before throwing up into the toilet. Ash quickly drops to his knees beside Eiji, the pain caused by colliding with the hard bathroom floor not affecting him at all. Ash rubs big, soothing circles into Eiji's back as he retches hard into the toilet. It takes a few minutes before Eiji finally stops throwing up.

His body shudders and trembles as he takes in shaky breaths. Ash grabs a paper towel and hands it to Eiji so he can wipe his mouth. Eiji drops the paper towel into the toilet before flushing the toilet. Eiji shakily stands up and Ash wraps an arm around Eiji's waist, steadying him. Eiji leans heavily against Ash, his head dropping down to Ash's shoulder as Ash guides him to the sink. Eiji's body was like fire against Ash's skin, making his frown deepen. Ash pulls one of Eiji's arms around his shoulders so Eiji could stand easier. Ash helps Eiji put toothpaste on his toothbrush and Eiji slowly brushes his teeth.

"Thanks, Ash," Eiji says, closing his eyes and resting his head against Ash's shoulder again. "Sorry. Give me a second. I'll get ready for work soon."

"You are not going to work," Ash says, gripping Eiji's hip. "You're sick."

"I'm not—" Eiji starts but Ash cuts him off, already guiding Eiji to their shared bed.

"You literally just threw up," Ash says, giving Eiji a look. "And you can barely stand."

"But..." Eiji protests as Ash gently pushes Eiji into bed. He trails off as his head hits the pillow, too weak to argue. Ash walks across the room to pick up Eiji's button-up pajama top and brings it to Eiji so he can slip it on. Eiji pushes Ash's hand aside when Ash tries to hand it to him.

"I have to—"

"Nope," Ash says, shaking his head and tossing the pajama shirt onto Eiji's head before turning around. "You're always fussing over me but you expect me not to fuss over you when you're sick? Not happening."

Ash tosses Eiji his phone from the other side of the room. "Call in sick."

Eiji catches his phone and sets it aside as Ash leaves the room. Ash grabs a glass of water and a bottle of cough syrup. When he comes back into the room, Eiji is hanging up the phone, his shirt fully buttoned-up. Ash hands the glass of water to Eiji and sits down. Ash presses the back of his hand on Eiji's forehead which was hot against his skin.

"You're burning up," Ash says, his hand sliding down to hold Eiji's cheek. Eiji sets the glass on the nightstand and closes his eyes, leaning into Ash's cool touch. "How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Eiji mumbles softly, making Ash's heart clench inside his chest. "And I'm cold."

Ash lets his hand fall down to Eiji's thigh as he stands up. "Lay down."

Eiji obliges and Ash pulls the blanket over Eiji. He shifts around underneath the blanket, snuggling deeper inside, covering his mouth and nose. Eiji looked very small drowning in the blankets and pillows and Ash just wanted to crawl into bed with him, despite knowing that was probably a bad idea if he didn't want to get sick.

Ash decides to do it anyway.

"What are you doing?" Eiji says, shuffling away from Ash with the blanket wrapped around him. "Don't come in! You're gonna get sick!"

"Don't care," Ash responds, tugging gently at the blanket. "Let me in."

Ash snuggles close to Eiji underneath their blanket. He wraps his arms around Eiji, pulling him close. Eiji can't stop himself from loosely wrapping his arms around Ash's back. He buries face into Ash's chest.

"You're stupid," Eiji mumbles against Ash's chest, lips moving against Ash's skin, lighting a fire in his chest.

"You make me stupid," Ash says with a smile, pulling Eiji away from his chest to hold his face with both hands.

Eiji was trying to look angry with scrunched brows, but the light in brown eyes and the smile playing at his lips gave away the facade. "Oh my god, Ash, you are not going to kiss me right now while I'm sick and right after I've thrown up."

"Oh, but I am," Ash says, smile morphing into a smirk. The smirk fades when Eiji closes his eyes and sinks into his pillow.

"I don't feel like kissing right now," Eiji says quietly. Ash snuggles in close again, gently placing a featherlike kiss on Eiji's forehead.

"I never said where I was going to kiss you," Ash murmurs against Eiji's hair, pressing a kiss there before pulling one of Eiji's arms up and kissing his hand. Eiji lets out a sigh.

"You're an idiot," Eiji whispers, a soft smile on his face. "I love you."

Ash's lips quirk up as well. "I love you too...when you're not sick or vomiting, of course."

"Shut up," Eiji half-heartedly mumbles, drowsiness overcoming him. Ash traces invisible patterns onto Eiji's back. He wasn't tired and he was starting to sweat underneath the blanket, but Ash still held Eiji until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of ended up taking a different direction than I intended and turned out kinda bad. Sorry :/
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed! Seeing nice comments makes my day and I hope this fic brought you happiness! :)


End file.
